Swapped Intentions
by Mipiko
Summary: What they had was physical, not emotional. Could something else be forged from lust? Implied sexual scenes.


A/N:

Whereas my OTP is KaitoxMiki, my sister and best friend happen to be AkaitoxMiki. And they've been begging me to write something about these two, but I kept bringing up nothing but blanks. |3;;

Well, I finally came up with something, like, two weeks ago, but I've been kinda on a mini-hiatus again, but with all of the updates I've done, I'm sure you can tell that I'm kinda back again, I guess? X3

* * *

What they had was physical, not emotional.

He needed someone to release "stress" upon and she needed someone or something to distract her from the monotony of her life, since it had been ages since she was needed and asked to participate in a stage performance.

And so they found each other.

They were just there to satisfy the needs of the other, available at each other's convenience. He distracted her by fulfilling the deepest and most desperate carnal desires in her heart and she, in turn, fulfilled his need by letting him take her to the very edge of pleasure. She thought she was receiving the better end of the deal. He knew, deep down, that it wasn't right to use her like this, but it was the only thing he could do that didn't leave him feeling alone in a crowded room.

She knew it wasn't right to just drop everything to be there at his convenience, but she could already see she'd past the point of no return long ago. They were spiraling down, down, down.

He came to her more often. She sought him out more than ever before. They found themselves increasingly desiring the other's company. He found himself drawn to the Company where she worked and resided in whenever he went out for lunch or whenever he felt like taking a quick stroll.

She found herself walking down the street where he lived around the time he would get out and leave for work, pretending to window shop.

They went out of their way to run into each other when normally they would avoid each other completely until they needed another night together to satisfy the emptiness they felt inside.

It was she who realized what was happening to them first. Or, at least to her. A relationship that had been purely physical before was changing to something more to her, and she was cracking under the strain of hiding it. Having feelings for him would complicate their arrangement. He'd find someone else. She'd _lose_ him because she had actually, inconceivably, fallen for him.

* * *

**_xXx_**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was two weeks later that he finally understood what was happening to him. The carnal needs of the relationship had long been fulfilled and now there were deeper things, things that weren't purely physical, rising to the surface. Complications would arise from these feelings, jeopardizing what they had. She'd leave him for it.

He'd _lose_ her because, for once in his life, he actually _cared for her_.

* * *

_**xXx**_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

They both knew things were changing, and it was just a week later that he stopped by her Company after work and said to her, "We need to talk."

She stiffly nodded, tucking a loose strand of cherry red behind her ears as she finally found the words to reply. "Give me five minutes and we'll meet up."

"I'll be outside."

Her hands shook as she nervously paced back and forth, a futile attempt to steel her anxious nerves. Her heart leapt up in her throat when Yukari came up to her and reminded her that someone was waiting for her outside. Her whole body was overcome with dread.

_This is it_, she realized. _I won't ever get to see him again. It's over._

His fists were clenched deep in his pockets as he leaned against the light pole in front of the Company and he watched through the window as she walked beside a girl with lavender hair wearing a purple rabbit-eared hoodie.

He knew it was ending. He could just feel it now. . . but he had to get it off his chest.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked, startling him when she stepped out into the calm street. In answer, he suddenly pulled her close and covered her mouth that released a surprised gasp with his. It was the first time they'd kiss outside of the bedroom and it made her weak in the knees. Her arms flew around his neck and she was going to take advantage of the moment for everything that it was worth, just in case it was the last time she ever got the chance. He drew her nearer and tried to show her everything in his heart, even though he knew she didn't feel the same. He wanted her taste to linger on his lips even after she left him. She wanted the same thing when he left her.

When the human need to breathe finally got between them, he gulped in a few breaths of air and decided that it was now or never. She got to it first.

"I-I love you." The petite red head hid her face from him and he felt her shaking as she tried to push him away. He was surprised but elated and he didn't let her break free.

"Good," he breathed and buried his face in her silky red hair. "That's good, Miki, because I. . . I did, too."

He didn't need to say that he fell in love with her and at that moment, she didn't need to hear it because now she knew. She looked up at him in astonishment and slowly the biggest smile he'd ever seen her wear spread across her face. She launched herself upon him then and kissed each other fiercely, her fingers wrapped in his crimson hair and his fingers entangled in hers.

It started out as nothing but a physical relationship, but it blossomed into an emotional attachment.

* * *

A/N:

. . . Maybe this is why I don't write much fluff? /*shot


End file.
